In the prior art bearing structure, a bearing is received into a bearing seat and a spindle is received into an axial hole of the bearing. Buckles are used to prevent the spindle from falling out so as to form as a tightly sealed bearing structure.
However, in the prior art structure, if the bearing is used for a long time, it is possible that inner liquid will drain out from the bearing so as to destroy the drain proof effect so that the bearing cannot act well and thus for a long time, it is unused. The whole lifetime of the bearing is shortened.
The reason of drainage is mainly that the static seat has minor gaps with the rotating spindle when rotating in a very high speed. By the gaps, air is vented therefrom. Mainly the gaps are formed from paths between the drain proof press plate and the spindle. That is to say, when the spindle rotates, fluid will form with a very thin film along an outer surface of the spindle and moves upwards. For a long time, the liquid drain out from the paths.
In one prior art, the spindle is formed with an annular recess and a silicide ring encloses the recess for tightening the space between the spindle and an inner wall of a hole penetrating the bearing. However, for a long time, the thin film will pass through the silicide ring so as to drain out from above mentioned path between the drain proof press plate and the upper surface of the bearing.